motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Home (2015 film)
Home is a 2015 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Tim Johnson. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox, and was released on March 27, 2015. The film is based on Adam Rex's 2007 children's book The True Meaning of Smekday. Plot An alien species called the Boov, led by Captain Smek, are on the run from their enemy, the Gorg. While searching for a new planet, they discover Earth and find it suitable for inhabitation. The Boov proceed to invade the planet, relocating the humans and occupying their homes. A teenage girl, Tip, is separated from the her mother Lucy during the invasion, leaving her with her pet cat, Pig. One of the Boov, Oh, is dismayed when none of the other Boov arrive at his apartment for a housewarming party. While running across the streets, Oh meets a Boov police officer, Kyle, who is annoyed by Oh, along with the other Boov. Oh proceeds to send out an invitation to invite the Boov to his party, but unintentionally contacts every alien in the galaxy, including the Gorg. Declared a fugitive, Oh is forced to abandon his apartment and flees into a convenience store to gather supplies. While at the store, he encounters Tip, who traps him in a fridge. However, after her car fails to start, she releases Oh, who transforms it into a hovercraft that runs on slushie fuel. Oh offers to help Tip find her Lucy and the two fly the hovercraft to find the Boov Command Center and locate her. Meanwhile, Smek sends Kyle out to arrest Oh. Oh and Tip stop at a gas station, where Oh attempts to reroute the hovercraft to Antarctica. However, Kyle arrives to arrest him, but is stopped by Tip. However, she gets angry at Oh for trying to ditch her and back out of his promise. As they continue their journey, the two begin to empathize with each other, both of them realizing that the other is lonely. The two reach the Boov Command Center, which is located in the floating Eiffel Tower. Oh manages to delete his invitation message before it reaches the Gorg and manages to configure Lucy's location to Australia. The Boov arrive and attempt to kill Oh, but the duo escape capture. As they journey towards Australia, they discover a Gorg ship. They manage to disable it, but lose their slushie fuel in the process. Oh and Tip approach the ship and discover it to be a drone. Using a chip from the Gorg ship, they manage to repair the hovercraft. The two reach Australia, where they discover the other Boov evacuating to their mothership. They land the hovercraft and Tip attempts to find her mother, but Oh suggests they join the other Boov in evacuating. Tip, angered at Oh for trying to back out of their promise again, declares that they were never friends. Downhearted, Oh returns to the mothership. As the Gorg approaches the Boov ship, Oh uses the Gorg chip to fly the ship farther away, astonishing the Boov. Smek, angered, reminds the Boov that he is still their captain. However, Oh defies Smek, who orders him killed. However, Kyle stands up for Oh and takes Smek's scepter, called the shusher. He gives it to Oh and declares him the new captain. Oh returns to Tip and helps her locate Lucy. Oh realizes that the Gorg are after the rock on the shusher, which Smek had previously stolen from them. Oh holds out the rock for the Gorg to see, and the Gorg Commander lands the ship. He emerges from the ship and reveals himself to be a starfish-like creature. Oh returns the rock, which contains millions of Gorg larvae. The Gorg Commander thanks Oh and departs, and the Boov hail Oh a hero. The humans are returned to their original homes, and Oh hosts a party in his apartment with both Boov and humans in attendance. The other Boov, including Smek, party on the moon, experiencing dancing for the first time. Meanwhile, thousands of alien ships arrive on Earth upon receiving Oh's invitation message. Cast *Jim Parsons as Oh. *Rihanna as Gratuity "Tip" Tucci. *Steve Martin as Captain Smek. *Jennifer Lopez as Lucy. *Matt Jones as Kyle. *Brian Stepanek as Gorg Commander. Gallery Home_2015_movie_poster_2.jpg Home_2015_movie_poster_3.jpg Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Science-fiction films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s films